fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loneso-Space Cowboys Are Not Out of Style
Name: Loneso the Chivalric Outlaw. A mysterious warrior who is rarely seen on the battlefield except when there are corrupt dealings going on between the LLC and the UPR even though both factions separated to pursue their own initiatives and goals. Little is known about the Lonesome Stranger other than he was a member of a wealthy family in the LLC and when the LLC separated from the UPR, his loyalty was with the UPR. He disowned his family and rejoined the Peacekeepers and is considered the only outlaw the Peacekeepers regularly call on to do the most dangerous of missions. Riding into battle on his trusty robotic steed Quick Silver, Lonesome Stranger delivers justice to the enemies of the UPR. Health: 1172 Shields: 300 Role: Supporter/Sniper/Versatile/Complex Weapons: In addition to his cyber horse Quick Silver, Loneso uses his family heirloom the Rustler, an old rifle with a short range scatter blast. Primary fire shoots a shotgun blast while ADS switches to a rifle scope for sniping at longer ranges. His melee attack causes Quick Silver to rear up and slam the ground in front of him. Ability 1: Grappling Tether: Loneso launches an anchoring rope at an enemy and slows their movement speed for 5 seconds. He can drag enemies while the tether is active. Ability 2: Jump the Gap: Loneso performs a thruster jump with Quick Silver, jumping between two places and landing with a fraction of his shields recharged. Ultimate: Let’s Ride: Loneso increases the movement speed of any allies near him for 15 seconds by 35% and the next skill they use deals 10% bonus damage. Talent: Careless Marksman: If Loneso deals critical damage to an enemy, he drops a health orb for allies to pick up. Health orb heals them for 100 health. Health orbs will disappear after a few seconds. Augmentation Paths: Knightly Cowboy and Endangered Stranger Knightly Cowboy Level 1: Quick Silver’s sprint speed is increased. +15% maximum sprint speed. Level 2: Grappling Tether amplifies damage dealt to tethered enemy. +15% amplified damage. Level 3: Jump the Gap drops a health orb where he lands and where he jumps from. Level 4: Increase the number of health orbs dropped by Careless Marksman. +1 health orb. Level 5: Loneso’s rifle is fitted with a variable scope. Level 6: Increase the range and speed of Grappling Tether. +20% range and speed. Level 7: Successfully dealing a critical hit while Grappling Tether is active causes Loneso to drop a special health orb which heals allies for double the normal amount. Level 8: There is a chance that Loneso will drop an overshield orb when he successfully completes a Jump the Gap. 25% chance to drop overshield orb. Level 9: Dealing a critical hit also drops a skill cooldown orb to reduce cooldown speeds for 4 seconds. +10% cooldown speed. Level 10: Let’s Ride causes Quick Silver to heal teammates he passes by for 120 health each second, however this requires Loneso to maintain a sprint. Endangered Stranger Level 1: Increase the spread of Loneso’s shotgun blast. +25% shotgun spread. Level 2: Health orbs left behind by Careless Marksman explode when they hit their expiry time or when an enemy comes near them. +70 damage from explosion. Level 3: Grappling Tether shocks enemies for 32 damage per second. Level 4: Jump the Gap now causes damage to enemies where Loneso leaves the ground and where he lands. +86 damage. Level 5: Enemies hit by Loneso’s shotgun are slowed. +2 second slow duration. Level 6: When Quick Silver performs a stomp he deals bonus damage to enemy shields. +20% bonus shield damage. Level 7: While Jump the Gap is active, Loneso releases six child grenades each dealing 65 damage to the areas he’s jumping between. Level 8: Careless Marksman now has a chance for Loneso to drop a shield orb in addition to a health orb. Shield orbs restore 50 shield energy. Level 9: Grappling Tether causes an explosion at the sight where it was aimed if Loneso misses. +112 damage. Level 10: Let’s Ride causes the next skill teammates use to deal bonus damage the longer they run with him. Up to 30% bonus skill damage.